


Lamentation

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Poetry, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooh, more Mistress 9 poetry from me! Yay! Well, this is about Mistress 9 and Professor Tomoe. They're from the anime Sailormoon if you didn't know. And what's going on? Hard to explain. Read it, and figure it out yourself. Please Review!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my earliest fandom writing.

"Please--Please! It's me!"  
He cries as tears stream down his face  
"It's me, don't you remember?"  
His inquisitive words ring out

She pushes him aside  
"You are not important."  
The low hiss errupts from her mouth

He weeps to see the hate in her eyes  
"But--But I love you!"  
He cries in an anguished tone

She simply says one thing  
"I love no one."  
The words sting all near her

He sobs to see her like this  
I did this to her  
He thinks in a sorrowful way

He sobs out again, hoping to reach her  
He wearily calls to her  
"But...Surely you remember your father."


End file.
